


Seek out the hidden places where the fire burns hot and bright

by MarsBar2019



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Marking, Missionary Position, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polynein (Critical Role), Praise Kink, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, no beta we die like men, they're all in love i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsBar2019/pseuds/MarsBar2019
Summary: Jester gets dicked down by her boys.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 259





	Seek out the hidden places where the fire burns hot and bright

**Author's Note:**

> The author thrives on comments and feedback!

Jester felt movement under the table. Suddenly, a foot reached up and began stroking her leg. She looked across at Fjord, who was watching her intensely, and felt heat start stirring under her skin. Jester stayed cool, maintaining her conversation with Nott, until she saw Fjord lean over and whisper in Caleb’s ear. A slight blush bloomed in his cheeks, barely noticeable, and a small smile quirked up the edges of his mouth. He glanced over at Jester, and she felt both of their gazes on her, blue and gold; the heat prickling along her skin became more intense, more noticeable, and she was sure Fjord and Caleb could see the violet blush making its way up her neck.

Fjord yawned conspicuously, stretching his arms up over his head and stealing a wink at Jester that made her smile, despite herself.

“What do you think, Cay, time to call it a night?” Caleb downed the remainder of his ale and nodded.

“Ja, I am tired. These nights on the road have not been so good on my back. I am looking forward to enjoying a real bed tonight.” Jester bit her lip to stop her smile from spreading, and tried to keep her attention on Nott, though she could feel Caleb’s bright blue eyes trained on her. The two men bid their good nights and tramped up the stairs of the inn to the room Fjord and Caleb were sharing.

Jester knew she had some time to kill before she followed them, to avoid looking suspicious. She mused for a moment on the humor of the two of them inviting _her_ upstairs. When she and Fjord had decided to add Caleb into the mix, Caleb had barely let himself want them. They practically had to drag him to their bed, to convince him that yes, in fact, they both wanted him too. Many nights of the two of them lavishing the wizard with attention and loving kisses eventually paid off. One of the hardest parts was convincing him they wanted him to spend the night, after they realized he didn’t actually want to slink back to his own room immediately after. Caleb had assumed they didn’t want him to stay, and didn’t really believe that they did even when they said so. Getting the man to understand that he wasn’t simply a plaything that Fjord and Jester had brought to their bed for fun, that they wanted him to be _with_ them, the way they were _with_ each other, had taken a lot of time, and love, and encouragement. But now here she was, squirming in her seat, waiting for an acceptable amount of time to pass before she could go upstairs, because the two of _them_ had propositioned _her._ Jester pulled herself out of her own thoughts for a moment to try to pay attention to the story Beau was telling her and Caduceus.

“-the worst part of it all was it was the middle of Horisal, so it was fucking freezing, and I couldn’t feel my fingers at all, so I was basically just rock climbing by sight at that point, because I couldn’t tell if I really had a good grip or not-“

“You didn’t wear gloves?” Caduceus asked, furrowing his brow.

“Monks don’t wear gloves. You can’t feel shit with gloves on, and your fists are your real weapon, so the wraps are as good as it gets. Anyway, one of the other students was hungover to all hell and climbing like an asshole, so he stepped on my hand on the way up. I wasn’t having that shit, so I grabbed his ankle, held my grip with one hand and pulled the poor bastard off the rock face by the foot. You should have heard his screaming, it was absolute gold.”

“Did you drop him?” Caduceus asked, alarmed.

“Fuck, Caduceus, I’m not a murderer. No, I let him catch his grip. I just let him hang by the ankle for a second first. And when he got back on he was far away from me. So really it was a win win.” Beau shrugged. “I got in a lot of trouble for that one though. They hadn’t quite disciplined the shithead out of me yet at that point. Believe it or not, this is the toned down Beau.”

“I believe it,” Jester giggled. Suddenly, a familiar voice entered her head.

 _Why are you making us wait, Liebling? Fjord is getting impatient._ Her heart started beating faster and she couldn’t help but smile.

“I think I’m going to go to bed too, guys,” she announced to the remainder of the group. Beau frowned.

“It’s so early though, Jes!”

“I know, but I’m tired too, and I want to do some drawing before I go to sleep.” Jester rose from the table and bade her friends good night, practically running up the stairs once she was out of sight. Bounding over to their room, Jester didn’t bother knocking. She simply threw the door open and went inside. Almost immediately, her lovers were on her, Caleb sliding behind her and shutting the door with a _click_ , Fjord at her front, kissing her passionately, his large hands on her hips. Jester felt Caleb’s warmth behind her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close to him, his lips grazing her neck. She was overwhelmed with the attention, whining softly into Fjord’s mouth, while heat began to build in her belly in a delicious and familiar way.

“We were waiting for you for so long, _Kätzchen,_ ” Caleb murmured, nibbling her ear. “Fjord here practically jumped me when we got up here.” Jester could feel Caleb’s erection pressing into her from behind and felt a tingle under her skin thinking of the two of them getting started without her. She canted her hips back teasingly to increase the pressure, eliciting a low groan and the tightening of his hands on her breasts. Fjord was working the other side of her neck now, sucking a hot bruise into her skin as he ran his hands under her skirt and up over her thighs. Jester let herself melt into their arms, closing her eyes and leaning back against Caleb. She turned her head and lifted a hand to his cheek, drawing him closer to her, and took his mouth in a hot, wanting kiss. His tongue pressed against her lips urgently and she opened, letting him explore her mouth and sucking lightly on his tongue.

“You two make such a pretty picture,” Fjord purred into her collarbone, where he was worrying another mark. “I could watch you all day.” His hands slid up to her ass and squeezed, pulling her towards him. Jester could feel his hard length on her too, pressing insistently against her stomach. “But I’m afraid I’m a little too selfish for that.” Fjord lifted one hand from under Jester’s skirt and gently turned Caleb’s chin away from her mouth. He kissed the other man lovingly, running his tongue over Caleb’s bottom lip and giving him a teasing nip before turning his attention to Jester. Fjord captured her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth with a moan, pulling her hips closer to him and pressing his length against her.

“We want to take care of you tonight, _Schatz_ ,” Caleb whispered, lightly running his thumbs over where he knew her nipples were stiffening inside her dress.

“We wanna make our beautiful girl cum on our cocks,” Fjord growled, “and watch you drip us onto the sheets while we make you cum some more.” Jester went weak in the knees and let out a high, needy whine at his words. _Fuck_ , she was so turned on, already, it wasn’t going to be hard to give them what they wanted. Fjord’s fingers were already working on the laces at her dress but Jester had an idea and clapped her hand over his. Fjord’s golden eyes immediately turned serious and Jester could feel both men freeze. “Jester, what’s wrong? Is this not okay?”

“No, no,” she reassured him, gently lifting his hand and returning it to him. “Just…let me.” Fjord still looked a bit confused, but softened when Jester looped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. “Get on the bed, please, both of you,” she said softly. Fjord and Caleb complied, Caleb propped in Fjord’s lap while the other man sat resting against the headboard.

Jester walked slowly to the end of the bed and turned her back to them, unlacing her dress at a torturously slow pace, enjoying the hitch in Fjord’s breath when he realized what she was doing. Jester removed her leather corset and tugged her dress down around her shoulders playfully, revealing freckled blue skin, then further, and further, until she could let it drop to the floor and step out of the pool of fabric, back still turned. She peeked over her shoulder to look at her boys and saw that they were both enraptured with her showing off, Fjord’s hands palming at Caleb’s ass, Caleb running his fingers through Fjord’s hair, but both of them not taking their eyes off her. Jester ran her hands over her ass, her tail flicking back and forth teasingly. She slowly began taking the jewelry off her horns, carefully removing each piece one by one and laying it down on the table just to stretch out the teasing. She was rewarded with a deep groan of frustration from Fjord, and the _thump_ of his head falling back against the headboard.

“ _Jester,”_ Caleb moaned desperately and the sound of his voice made her smile. “Stop teasing us, _please_.”

Jester didn’t respond, but turned again to give him a wink, heat rushing between her legs at the sight of Fjord mouthing at Caleb’s neck, which was already peppered with a constellation of marks. She wiggled her ass tantalizingly and reached behind her to untie the bow on her underwear, the one above her tail, the fabric loosening around her hips. As slow as she could with her own excitement building, Jester bent over and slid her panties off, over her round ass and firm thighs, down to her feet, and she stepped out of them. She noted, with a little twinge of delight, the wet spot that had already gathered on the blue-grey fabric. Jester picked up the panties off the floor and turned, balling them up and throwing them at Fjord and Caleb, who looked ready to take her apart. The men raked their eyes over her naked form, drinking in the expanse of freckled blue skin, full breasts and thighs and indigo nipples, the patch of dark blue curls between her legs. She felt like very willing prey in front of a pair of very hungry predators.

“Get over here,” Fjord growled after a moment of silence. It wasn’t a suggestion. Jester climbed on the bed and in an instant, they were on her, mouths and hands and hot skin, both of them stripping clothes off the other with an urgency that only aroused Jester more. Fjord was layering kisses over her breasts, holding them in his hands and taking one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking just the way he knew Jester loved. She gasped and arched up off the bed, trying to get more of his mouth on her breast, keening when his teeth grazed her and he pinched her other nipple between his fingers. Jester hardly noticed, in her haze of pleasure, Caleb kneeling at the end of the bed and pushing her knees apart until she felt his warm breath kiss the soft skin on the inside of her thigh. She moaned, wanting and desperate, clutching the sheets in her hands.

“She looks so fuckin’ pretty laid out like this, doesn’t she?” Fjord said, lifting his head from Jester’s breasts to look back at Caleb.

“ _Ja,_ ” he breathed, and Jester shivered, every inch of her skin on fire, needing the contact, needing them both so badly. “I could eat her up,” Caleb murmured, teasing one finger against her labia. Jester whined and scowled playfully at the smug look on his face.

“If you’re going to be down there you might as well keep your mouth busy!” she said.

“Mmm, sounds like our girl is impatient,” Fjord said, thumbing lightly at her nipples. It was all not enough, she wanted _more-_ “But you made us wait, darlin’, so we’re gonna take our time with you.” Jester moaned in frustration, already ready to beg for what she wanted, no, needed, from them. Luckily, she didn’t have to, as Caleb slipped between her labia and began opening her up with his long fingers, slowly, gently, but any contact was overwhelming to Jester. She writhed and panted, begging for more without words, and she finally, finally got some relief when Caleb began to suck at her clit and lap up the slick that had already collected between her legs, still working his fingers inside her. Fjord’s fingers carded lovingly through her hair, grounding her.

“I love watching him between your legs,” he murmured, pressing kisses to her cheeks and forehead. “He’s so good at it, isn’t he?”

 _“Yes,_ ” Jester whined, her thighs tightening around Caleb’s head. She could feel him smile against her cunt at the praise, picking up the pace just slightly. Fjord raised himself on his knees and reached down to stroke Caleb’s hair, suddenly tightening his hand and pulling at a fistful of red hair. Jester felt his low, needy groan, and he buried his face further between her thighs, sucking and licking desperately.

“That’s it,” Fjord praised, pressing Caleb’s head to Jester. “She’s been so good for us. She deserves to cum. Make her cum.” Jester moaned, already so close and so ready. Caleb curled his fingers up into the spot that made her vision go white and gave a good suck on her clit and she burst, her orgasm exploding out of her with a shout. She came hard and fast but Caleb didn’t stop until she began squirming away from overstimulation, and then he lifted his head, panting with satisfaction. Jester felt a twinge of arousal at the sight of his beard, dark and slicked down with her wetness.

Fjord didn’t stop stroking her head, his fingers soothing against her head rhythmically. Caleb climbed up on the bed to join them, his cock flushed and leaking, and Fjord pulled him in for a kiss.

“Let me taste her on you,” Fjord mumbled, swiping his tongue through Caleb’s open mouth obscenely. Jester enjoyed watching them make out lazily while she came down from her orgasm, Fjord stroking Caleb’s cock lightly. After a few moments, Jester rolled over and began kissing at Fjord’s thigh, and opened her mouth slightly, silently asking for him to fill it.

“Is there something you want, kitten?” he asked, eyes bright and teasing. Jester nipped his inner thigh, expression stern.

“Don’t make me beg!”

“I don’t know, _Kätzchen,_ I think that might be exactly what he wants you to do,” Caleb said, amused. “You know how much he likes to be begged.” Fjord grinned and slapped Caleb’s ass.

“That I do. Now, what is it you want?” Jester covered her face with her hands and groaned in frustration.

“Give me your cock so I can suck it!”

“What a lady our girl is,” Fjord chuckled, looking at Caleb, who grinned back. But he didn’t make her wait anymore, stroking her cheek gently and lowering himself so she could take his cock in her mouth. Jester moaned at the way her lips stretched around it, the feeling of his weight on her tongue, heat and the scent of him, earthy like black tea and sweet oranges, filling her nose. Fjord groaned when she took him in completely, nose pressed against the dark hair at the base of his cock, tongue working over his length.

“Oh, what a good girl,” Caleb praised, laying down beside her to whisper in her ear and stroke her flank. “You are taking his cock so well, _Schatz_ , almost as well as you take mine.” Jester whined, the heat building between her legs again. “That’s it, my beautiful, perfect Jester, show him how good you are for him, how much you love that thick cock…. It feels so good in your mouth, doesn’t it?”

Caleb’s fingers drifted down to her wet cunt again and she spread her legs for him slightly. When he slowly began massaging her clit, she moaned and Fjord gasped at the sensation, pushing his cock further into her mouth. “Ja, that’s it, make him cum, _Schatz_ , I know how much you love sucking cock, and you are so _good_ at it. I know how much I love when you take mine, I think all the time about fucking that hot little mouth of yours…” His fingers started moving faster and faster, and Fjord’s thighs were trembling now, his hips canting into her mouth unconsciously as he panted and moaned, closer and closer to orgasm. Jester reached up and squeezed his balls, and Fjord tried to choke out, “Jes, I’m g-gonna-“ but she didn’t pull away as he cried out and came in her throat, shuddering and filling her mouth with his sweet, salty taste. She swallowed it all, enjoying the way his rapidly softening cock twitched between her lips as he pulled out gently. Fjord collapsed on his back next to her and Caleb, panting, one hand on her leg. Caleb lifted his hand from between her legs and slipped his fingers into Fjord’s mouth, who groaned and sucked them lustily with his tongue. Caleb turned Jester’s face towards him and kissed her, his tongue swiping between her lips, chasing the taste of Fjord. Jester moaned at the sheer eroticism of the moment and allowed him to clean her tongue with his, sucking the remaining cum from her mouth.

Fjord was spent for the moment but Jester was keyed up now, between the blowjob and Caleb’s fingering and his filthy words in her ear, and she reached down to stroke his rock hard length. The moment she touched it he jerked involuntarily, clearly already on the edge. He eased himself out of her hand and climbed on top of her, kissing and running his hands over her as he did so.

“I want to feel this sweet cunt cum around my cock,” Caleb growled in her ear, reaching down to worry one of her nipples between his fingers. Jester practically sobbed, so aroused she could cry, and spread her legs for him, feeling the head of his dick pressing at her entrance.

“Yes, yes, please, Cayleb, please, I need you to fuck me,” she begged, thrusting her hips forward, desperate for friction.

“I’m not the only one who likes to be begged,” Fjord said. Caleb grinned and flushed darker, if that were possible. Jester cried out and reached around with her tail to slap Caleb’s ass.

“ _Cayleb!_ ”

“What a needy little slut you are being,” he purred, inching his cock ever so slightly closer to where she needed it. “You have already had one cock tonight and an orgasm, but you need more?” Jester let out a string of curses, so desperate and wet and wanting now and rapidly losing her patience. Caleb rested his hand with his thumb against her clit, the pressure maddeningly light. “Shh,” he soothed, with a stupidly smug grin on his stupidly handsome face. “I will give you what you need, _Kätzchen_.” With that, he pressed down on her clit and slid his cock into her wet, hot entrance. Jester almost shouted, throwing her head back and arching up, thighs trembling around Caleb’s waist. She finally felt as full as she wanted to be, but now she was on the brink of another orgasm and was chasing that peak, palming at her breasts, biting her lower lip.

“Oh I could watch this all night,” Fjord’s low voice came from behind her, his arousal obvious. “She’s so pretty when she’s takin’ your cock. And you look delicious giving it to her.” Caleb was panting now too, his thrusts coming faster and shorter as he pursued his own orgasm. They both keened at Fjord’s praise, and Jester saw that the the half-orc almost fully erect again when he walked up behind Caleb and began running his hands over Caleb’s body, mouthing at his neck and playing with his nipples.

“You fuck her so good,” Jester heard Fjord murmur, and she felt her walls clench around Caleb as she realized how fucking hot it was to be watched like this. “Look how bad she needs it. I love watching you get her ready for me, open her up so she can take my cock. Do you think she’ll be as tight as you are when I fuck you?” Caleb’s thrusts stuttered as Fjord’s words pushed him closer to the brink. “I want to watch you cum inside her.” Caleb shifted his hips to hit just the right angle inside her and she came again, gushing over his cock, sobbing gasps certainly echoing into the next room over, but Jester was far too gone to care. Caleb’s thrusts came shorter and faster, the spasms of her cunt almost pushing him out of her, and when he came with a shout, collapsing over her, Jester realized that Fjord was two fingers deep inside Caleb, milking his prostate as he shot his cum deep inside her. When Fjord saw her watching he gave her a wink and dragged his fingers over Caleb’s prostate again, making the other man cry out and jerk on top of her. Jester sighed as he slid out, feeling his seed spill out of her. Fjord hummed approvingly as he looked over her cunt, dripping with cum, giving Caleb a congratulatory smack on the ass before the human collapsed in a pile next to Jester.

“I feel like quite a lucky man,” Fjord said with a grin, his eyes raking over them both. “Having such sexy and talented lovers.”

“How do you think I feel?” Jester teased.

“Well I’m not sure, but I am sure you’re far too coherent,” he growled, kneeling down at the end of the bed. Fjord pushed her legs apart and buried his face between them, licking and cleaning her slowly. There was no urgency to the movement, and Jester relaxed in Caleb’s arms, losing herself to the sensation of Fjord’s tongue pressing into her entrance, sucking at her labia but avoiding her oversensitive clit. “I love getting to taste the two of you at once,” he purred into her cunt. “So fuckin’ good.” Jester whined at his praise, recovering quickly from her second orgasm and ready for Fjord to finally fuck her. Fjord seemed to respond to her noise, going for her clit, teasing her softly until she was panting and mewling underneath him.

“Do you like that, my good girl?” he murmured, kissing and lapping at her clit. “Are you getting horny for me again? After we’ve already made you cum twice? Such a greedy whore we have here, Cay, don’t you think?” The other man hummed in agreement, sucking a bruise into Jester’s breast, and then taking her nipple into his mouth. Fjord stood and his grip suddenly tightened on her hips; she yelped when he pinched at her inner thigh. “I think sluts who are so needy should be treated like sluts. Do you want to be fucked like a two silver whore? Is that why you’re whining and begging for my cock?” Jester moaned with want and frustration, canting her hips forward slightly to brush against his dick, which was hard and ready. “Get on your hands and knees.” Jester felt so weak with arousal but obeyed, her tail flicking around behind her in anticipation, presenting her ass in the air, waiting for him. Fjord tsk’d and shook his head, looking over her shoulder at Caleb, who had Jester’s head in his lap. “Look at that. Like a bitch in heat.” Fjord slapped her ass and climbed up behind her.

“Please, Fjord,” Jester begged weakly. “I need you.”

“I’ll give it to you, you little slut,” Fjord growled, pushing her thighs apart roughly. Jester moaned and felt herself get wet again at being manhandled. Jester moaned with relief when she felt Fjord’s thick cock push into her, his hips snapping mercilessly against her, chasing his second orgasm. Caleb stroked her hair and slipped his fingers into her mouth for her to suck, which she did lustily. Fjord palmed her ass roughly, pounding her into the mattress, and she leaned into the stretch of his huge cock inside her, unable to keep her voice down as she sobbed with need.

“Let him fill you up, _Schatz_ ,” Caleb murmured, “doesn’t it feel good? Let him take you, spread you open, give you his cum, you’ve been so good for us, you deserve it-“ Fjord thrust his hips downward to hit the spot deep inside Jester that he knew would make her gush over his cock. When she did, clenching around him and cumming for a third time that night, feeling her cunt squirt and the liquid drip down her legs, Fjord groaned and shook, continuing his punishing pace. Jester practically shrieked with overstimulation, panting cries piercing the air in the room; Fjord snarled, biting into her shoulder, and released deep inside her, jerking his hips against hers and groaning through his orgasm.

“Ohh, Jester,” he sighed, pulling out of her with a delicious wet noise, stroking her trembling thighs and laying kisses over her back. Caleb joined him, lifting Jester up to the head of the bed and encouraging her to curl up in his lap. She felt sleep already starting to creep in at the edges of her mind, enjoying the warmth of her lovers’ arms, their soft strokes and kisses over her body.

“You did so good, _Schatz_ ,” Caleb whispered, using prestidigitation to clean the mess of slick, saliva, Fjord’s cum and his, off her thighs and the sheets of their bed. “You were so good for us, Jester.”

“I love you,” she murmured, nestling into a comfortable sleeping position between her boys, snuggling against Caleb’s chest, Fjord’s arm thrown around her waist. “Both of you.”

“I love you too,” Fjord said. “And you.” Caleb stretched up to kiss Fjord, sweet and loving, nuzzling against his boyfriend’s nose.

“I love you both,” he whispered. “I am the luckiest man alive. I don’t deserve you, either of you.”

“If you didn’t, we wouldn’t be here,” Jester reassured him. “Now let me sleep and stop telling lies, Cayleb.” Spent, loved and happy, Jester fell asleep deep and easy.


End file.
